Join Me
by Kat-Kessla
Summary: Allen finds peace and pleasure by himself in the shower. Too bad he didn't bank on Kanda needing a late night clean-up. Yullen.


**Oh look, a PWP. My favourite. Well, it has a little bit of plot but it's pretty pathetic. Allen also acts like a bit of a man-whore in this, I apologize.**

**... No wait, I don't. :)**

**I have serious problems with loving shower porn. Someone help me. There's OOCness everywhere and nice-Kanda but I promise this is okay.**

* * *

Allen's boot-clad feet padded down the dark empty corridor of the Black Order, a destination already in mind. It was just past ten o'clock, the perfect time to be sneaking off to do his secret business. Not everyone was asleep, but he was positive nobody would be in the place he was headed to. He stopped and exhaled deep and quickly, the lingering nervousness of being caught starting to settle in. His eyes darted back and forth and his steps slowed, allowing himself to check for followers. Once Allen was sure he was by himself, he took off towards his destination again.

The young exorcist's heart was pounding. It did this every night on his sneak-out. The rushing thought of being discovered, or _watched _as he went about his business. Oh, it scared yet thrilled him. Allen almost wanted to be found out, the adrenaline pumping, the look on the others face - It would be incredible.

"_Though ridiculously embarrassing," _he thought. His eyes soon locked on to his target - Two big metal doors that lead to the public shower rooms. Allen's nighttime retreat. His heart skipped a few more beats as he neared the baths, left hand already outstretched to grasp the cold handle. Allen tugged open the door and stepped into the dim lighting of the spacious room, steam from the showers of earlier in the night pouring out onto him. He took in the warm scent of various shampoo and stepped inside, closing the door silently behind himself.

The boy walked about, checking the shower stalls over to be absolutely sure that nobody was still there. Once he was happy with the silence, Allen wandered over to one of the curtained stalls by the far corner. He hummed to himself as he rolled up a shirt sleeve, reaching in behind the heavy plastic curtain to turn the water on. It streamed out and heated up the area surrounding him rather quickly. Allen peeked once more at the heavy doors, and with that his paranoia came to rest. He stepped inside the stall and drew the curtain closed, and started to strip.

Allen pressed his back against the tile wall and brought a hand up to tug his necktie off, letting it slip to the floor near the stall opening to keep it dry. He started unbuttoning his vest, and after he peeled it off his dress shirt came next, both joining his ribbon. The boy closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, the steam bringing a calming feeling over his nerves, and clearing his head. His left hand came up to rest at the base of his neck, thick black fingernails scratching slightly. Allen's mind was adrift while his fingers worked magic against the tight muscles around his throat. It wasn't long before he decided it was time to get down to business.

The hand slid up and down his skin, now slick with sweat from the hot steam. He clasped his belt buckle and easily pulled the leather apart and out of the loops, the metal hitting the tile floor with a clang. Zippers were undone and boots tugged off, followed by socks. Allen let out a weary sigh and thought about his night to come. _"I... can't wait. I could start right now but... It just doesn't seem like the right time yet." _His arousal was slow to come this evening. Normally it didn't take much thought to get Allen hot and bothered, but tonight something was off.

"I must be distracted," he murmured aloud. The boy yanked his tight pants off and dumped them in the pile of clothing, and lastly the underwear joined them. He was starting to feel warm and fuzzy now, the full body exposure and heat running to his head. The dark thoughts of someone discovering him came swimming back at full force, finally allowing arousal to blossom. His breathing accelerated.

Allen glanced at the floor for a second before sitting down on his side, legs curled behind his bottom. He had placed himself almost directly underneath the flow of water. The young exorcist let his hands wander freely, gliding over his wet skin yet igniting sparks wherever he touched himself. Steel eyes met their target between his own legs, and the rough skin of his left hand grasped his erection snugly. Allen gave a few short tugs, releasing short, gasping breaths.

He wasn't very experienced, but many nights the boy came to the showers to relieve the pressure by exploring himself. His curiosity had peaked when seeing Cross with various women accidentally, and he never had a chance to try out anything on his own body. Allen desperately sought pleasure after he managed to try it one night in his room at the Order, but was nearly caught. After discovering the shower idea, the boy was thrilled. He could have endless pleasure and nobody would bother him. At least until he found a partner.

Allen whined and let his index fingernail scrape across the fleshy head of his cock a few times, release easily building in his stomach. He would come soon, he recognized the sensations. But he wasn't nearly finished. He squeezed and pulled slowly, relaxing the tension. Allen kept a hold on his cock and brought his right hand up to eye level, and looked at it with glazed eyes. He was going to try something he'd never seen Cross do with anyone, but he'd heard could be done between two men. He brought his pale fingers passed his lips, coating the middle three in saliva with ease.

They slipped out, glistening with liquid, and he carefully guided his hand behind his back towards his ass. Allen was excited to try this. The tip of his middle finger prodded at the tight ring between his cheeks, wetting the spot and poking in ever so slightly. He slid the digit in halfway, cringing at the strange clenching feeling the muscles were involuntarily doing. This would be hard to get used to. The boy crooked his finger and ran the tip harshly along his slippery insides, waves of pleasure surging through his veins. Allen cried out softly at the new sensation. Over and over again, he curled his finger back and forth, revisiting the intense feelings.

He panted and cried, left hand still squeezing and massaging his cock. He left his erection to lick at the tips of his fingers and traced them along one of his nipples at a time, using the hot water on his chest to keep them slick and hard. His right hand continued inside his back end, before he reluctantly pulled the digit out. "I-I need more... Oh wow..." Allen whispered softly and pushed two fingers inside himself, struggling to get them both as far in as the one had. He cried out, louder than intended.

He felt incredible. Tonight was blissful.

Though Allen never expected he would actually be interrupted.

* * *

"Shit. This is fucking gross."

Kanda stormed his way down the hall towards the showers, whipping caked mud to the floor after peeling it from his uniform. He couldn't care less who would be left to clean it up, it wasn't his problem. He did the world a favour by destroying Akuma, so why should he have to play janitor too? More mud slopped on to the floor, Kanda's grumbling almost loud enough to wake anyone in the vicinity.

He jerked the heavy doors open and stepped into the room, steam clouding around his face. His eyes narrowed. _"It's ten thirty. Who the hell would be in here now?" _He scowled and walked quietly towards the sound of the running water. Kanda slowed down and stepped cautiously. Nobody ever bathed this late. Nobody. _"Some idiot probably left water running earlier." _He reached the curtain and carefully pried it back just a bit, and his eyes shot open wide.

"N-no way... The beansprout...," he whispered to himself. Kanda had gotten a perfect view of Allen's two fingers deep inside his most secret area, noticeably squirming inside himself to seek pleasure. The boy's face was a dusty pink, mouth open and panting, and those deep grey eyes half-lidded. Kanda could only stare. It was breathtaking. "How long... has he been doing this?" The man felt his own cheeks flush. Kanda swallowed, unsure what he should do. Allen appeared to be new to sex. Should he go in and... assist?

The exorcist decided to hang back and watch, mesmerized, for a few moments. Kanda even felt himself start panting softly, heat coiling around his abdomen. He never really felt any special attraction to Allen, besides a small, deep-inside-his-heart kind of desire to be with him. Watching the young exorcist toy with himself experimentally brought those desires out to the surface, and soon his mind was picturing the beansprout begging him to join him in that shower.

Kanda squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, determination setting in. Yes. He would go in that shower and regardless of what the kid wanted, the man would take him. The samurai took one last deep breath before glancing behind the curtain to see Allen's eyes closed. He took that chance to slip inside and kneel down before the alluring boy before him. Kanda was nearly drooling, sitting this close to such an innocent looking kid pleasuring himself. His arm shakily reached out and clamped his hand over Allen's mouth, the boy's eyes shooting open to stare at his captor.

Allen sat motionless in shock and embarrassment. Kanda's hand pulled back slowly, his eyes wide and gaze glued to Allen's for a response. The pale boy could only stutter a response.

"K-Kanda? Wha- Get ou-" The hand closed over his lips once again with pressure.

"Just... shut up. We both need this." Kanda spoke quietly, strangely.

Allen looked stunned. The hand came off and he replied, "W-we both need _what_?" in a tiny voice. His face was almost pure red. Kanda's gaze dropped to where the boy's fingers were still buried inside himself. He grasped Allen's wrist, making him squeak. "Let go! Just get out, please!"

"Look at yourself. You don't know what you're doing. Do you want the chance to do this with someone else or not?"

The boy blinked and looked away from the dark haired man. He contemplated his choices for a few seconds. _"Either I let Kanda do this and we both enjoy it, or... Or I kick him out and risk humiliation later on." _Allen could only nod as a weak response to Kanda's offer. The man nodded back silently and reached up to remove his soaked exorcist uniform. He watched as the water ran muddy, while he tossed his clothes carelessly over Allen's dry ones.

"H-hey... those are clean, I have to wear those again..." Kanda turned his head and shot a glare. Once undressed, he moved to sit next to the boy, and Allen started to pull his fingers away from his body, to be stopped by Kanda's wrist once again. The young exorcist looked up shyly.

"Keep those in there... I'm not ready for you yet."

Allen acknowledged him with a nod and nervously pushed the digits back inside, whimpering in the process. Kanda felt the blood rushing down below rather quickly. Seeing Allen initially had done well to get the arousal flowing. The swordsman made a quick decision to pump himself while looking over at Allen, still looking frightfully shy having another person watching him. Though Allen's eyed appeared fixed on Kanda's swelling erection, curiosity come on at full force.

"You think you wanna try this yet?"

"Wait... try what? What are you gonna do?" Kanda moved right up close to the boy, skin on skin. Allen shivered despite the warm water. He slowly started to push one wet finger inside the boy, along with the two pale little digits he already held in there. Allen squirmed and tried once again to pull his fingers out. "K-kanda stop! Three won't fit."

"Sure they will."

He continued pushing against the tight resistance until his finger was buried snugly within Allen, along with the other two fingers. The boy moaned and closed his eyes, accepting and welcoming the pleasure Kanda brought to him. The man moved the digit back and forth, pulling Allen's fingers with it, stretching out the warm hole for later. Allen was groaning and keening for more. Kanda almost couldn't handle it. His erection was filled and ready to be inside the boy.

The older exorcist removed all the fingers with one tug, Allen crying out. He lifted the boy up by his underarms, manoeuvring him so he was on his knees, his back stretched out, hands against the tiled wall, hips pushed out towards his partner. Kanda aligned himself behind Allen and with one push, he sunk his cock inside the heat. Allen moaned his name, surprising him. The swordsman let out a deep groan of long-awaited pleasure.

"Kanda! Oh God!"

"Calm down... beansprout..."

Allen whined and wiggled his hips to get a feeling for the awkward sensation. His insides were pulsing, purely from Kanda's thickness. The man behind him moved out slightly, then back in, repeating with more length between thrusts.

"Ah hah Kandaa!"

"Hnn..."

Allen's cries increased and Kanda moaned deeply. They picked up speed, Kanda filling Allen entirely with himself. The heat from their actions, arousal, and the steam brought them both closer to completion, Allen writhing for something better to hang on to than the wet walls of the stall. Kanda groaned quietly and bruised the boy's hips tighter. Faster and faster, the pair climbed, crying out together as they released – Kanda quietly while Allen sung to the heavens. The older exorcist slipped out carefully and sat behind Allen, eyes closed. The boy slumped over and rested his forehead against the wall, arms sliding down to rest at his sides.

"H-hey Kanda..."

"Don't bother. You'll probably say something stupid that you'll regret later."

Allen gave him a hurt look, but gave up on trying to talk. They could always do that later, once the reality of what they just did wore off.

* * *

**Yey lame yaoi. I tried, but not very hard -shame-**


End file.
